Episode 413
| Art = | Ad = | Ed = | excredits = no | chapter = 519 p.2-19 | eyecatcher = Nami - Zoro | rating = 9.7 | rank = 2 }} "Luffy's Hard Trial! The Power of the Snake Sisters' Haki!!" is the 413th episode of the ''One Piece'' anime. Short Summary When Luffy beats Bacura, the panther executioner, he goes to fight Boa Marigold and Boa Sandersonia. Boa Sandersonia plays with the statue of Marguerite to cause Luffy pain. Luffy then unleashes the very rare and strong Haoshoku Haki which surprises the crowd and the Boa sisters. Long Summary Luffy is challenged to battle Boa Marigold and Boa Sandersonia in the Amazon Lily arena with the spectators calling for Luffy to be executed. The sisters in their snake forms are ready to fight Luffy. Boa Marigold in the Salamander form and Boa Sandersonia in the Forked Snake Form. The people believe the sisters to have been cursed while defeating the Gorgon and has taken its powers. Luffy, however, realized that they have the Devil Fruit powers. Luffy asked for a time-out and used that to remove the statues of Sweet Pea, Marguerite, and Aphelandra from the battle arena. He apologized to the statues of the three women indicating that they were put in that situation because they saved his life. He commented that Chopper may have been able to find a solution just as when he and Robin were frozen by Aokiji's ice. After that, Luffy came into the arena and asked the sisters that all he had to do was beat them up, which surprised everyone present there. The spectators laughed at Luffy's question saying it was impossible for him to defeat Boa Marigold and Boa Sandersonia. Boa Marigold warned him regarding the spikes between the arena and the spectators. Boa Hancock then gave the order for Luffy to be executed for the crime he committed by intruding on the Island of Women and for disrespecting her. Boa Marigold began attacking Luffy and realized that he was not so bad at fighting. She also attacked him with her deadly poison which he dodged several times. Luffy tried attack Boa Marigold with Gomu Gomu no Stamp and realized that it hurt him to attack. Boa Sandersonia caught Luffy using her tail and Luffy wondered why his attacks hurt even when he fought against Sentomaru, it was the same feeling he got. Boa Sandersonia acknowledged Luffy as a Paramecia Devil Fruit user. Luffy also acknowledged that they were Devil Fruit users and asked why they lied about being cursed. She told him it was a secret that cannot be told to anyone even if the person is about to die. She stated that he is unable to use Haki, saying that people not from their island are unfamiliar with it. She predicted Luffy's attack and dodged, then followed by attacking him using the Snake Slam. Luffy attacked with Gomu Gomu no Gatling Gun, which Boa Sandersonia evaded using the Snake Dance. Boa Marigold then attacked him using the Snake Stick. Both sisters attacked him and Luffy fell backwards more trying not to hit the statues, and towards into the spikes. Luffy missed falling into the spikes by anchoring his hands and legs. Boa Hancock commented that Luffy was all talk and a silly man, in which Luffy retorted by telling her to shut it and called her an idiot. The crowd got very angry at Luffy's insult of Hancock and called for his immediate execution. Hancock then ordered her sisters to kill Luffy right away. Sandersonia then picked up Marguerite's statue and threatened to break it saying, because she saved Luffy's life as he had stated. Marigold indicated to Luffy that the ordeal is a public execution and not a fight as he thinks it is. Sandersonia prepared to execute Marguerite even with Luffy's yelling for her to stop. As she counted down to smash the statue, Luffy yelled out "I told you to stop, dammit" causing him to unleash his Haoshoku Haki. This surprised many in the crowd who could withstand it and rendered others unconscious. Kikyo, and the Boa sisters were amazed as they realized what type of power Luffy had just unleashed. Luffy, unknowing about his ability, ran to Marguerite whose statue is on the floor. He was happy the statue had no scratch and thanked Marigold and Sandersonia for listening to him after all. Boa Hancock was surprised/upset that Luffy has the ability of the Haoshoku Haki just like she does, and wondered who Luffy really was. Wondering why everyone was getting so noisy and obstreperous, Luffy acknowledged to the sisters that they were strong and announced for the fight to continue. Characters in Order of Appearance Anime Notes *The preview for the next episode is shortened from its usual length. *Monkey D. Luffy uses Haoshoku Haki for the second time unknowingly. Site Navigation ca:Episodi 413